Only Family & Music Can Heal
by Sarah1994
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been 4 years since Oliver Davis (Naru) left Japan and back to England. Now he's back and wants an answer to his question of 'Me or Gene' from Mai. What will Mai do now that Naru is back in town? Will her younger sister or her music be able to help her or will Mai turn back to old habits? (Rating may change to M later on)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Only Family & Music Can Heal**

**By: Sarah1994**

**Summary:** It's been 4 years since Oliver Davis (Naru) left Japan and back to England. Now he's back and wants an answer to his question of_ 'Me or Gene'_ from Mai. What will Mai do now that Naru is back in town? Will her younger sister or her music be able to help her or will Mai turn back to old habits?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

_Italic_ - thoughts

_Italic_/Underline – Mai singing

_Italic_/**Bold ** – Back-up singers singing

_Italic_/**Bold**/Underline – Someone else singing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I wake up to my sister's yelling out in the living room. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it is 6:00 in the morning. "Ugh, why must Monk and Rei always have to fight so early in the morning?" I get up out of bed grab my robe and walk down stairs to see them in each other's faces. "Rei, why are you and Monk arguing this time? It's the sixth time this month and we aren't even half way through the month."

"He keeps telling me that I don't need to get a job to help out around here that I should just act like a normal teenager." Rei tells me while glaring at Monk. We have been living with him and his wife, Ayako, a self-styled shrine maiden, ever since they adopted me and my 16 year old little sister. It's been three years since then and this is how it is most morning now.

"He is right Rei. You do need to focus more on school and everyday life for a normal 16 year old high school teenager. The only reason I never got that is because of mom and dad not being around to bring in any money. Now come on I'll make you some breakfast before Akira gets her to pick you up." I sigh as I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast for both Monk and Rei.

"Sorry we woke you up Mai." Monk says while walking in.

"It's ok I promised Haru I'd be in around 7:30 to help clean up after last night's fight that broke out."

"Is that where you got the black eye?" I nod and he gives me a stern look before he continues. "You know how Ayako and I feel about you working at that club. I may have gigs there but I still don't like you working there."

"Monk, I'm always being careful. You of all people should know that especially after everything that happen four years ago." He sighs with a nod but I can see the hatred in his eyes. He walks out just after me to give Rei her breakfast. "Here Rei."

"Thanks sis." I smile and walk back into the kitchen just as Ayako comes through the front door. Finally home from a long night shift at the hospital she works at.

"Mai, what happened to your eye?" Ayako practically yells.

"Oh this? This is nothing. I was trying to break up a fight last night at the club and I got socket myself. But I'm fine." I look at the clock and it's now 6:30. "Well I better go get in the shower and get ready for work. Rei remember to stop by the club on your way back home today."

"I know I know."

_Honk Honk_

"Oh got to go that's Akira." She kisses me on the cheek and gives Monk and Ayako a hug. "See you guys later." With that she walks out of the house and I walk up stairs to get a nice worm shower.

30 minutes later I'm back down stairs and Monk is on the phone and I see the hatred back in his eyes. That's when I hear "No, Naru I've told you I don't know her number. The last I saw her was at one of the clubs my band gets a gig at a lot." He turns and sees me with my eyes wide and my mouth hung open. I finally compose myself and wave Monk good-bye and that I'll call him later. He nods and I walk out. With the club not far I walk just the few blocks to it. As I'm walking I walk by my old apartment and I see a van with the SPR logo on it. I nearly drop to my knees. _Why is he here after everything that he's done? What more could he want from me? _I think as I find myself in front of the club.

"Hey Haru, I see you didn't need me to help clean up after all." I chuckle. He looks at me and smiles. I met Haru a few months after SPR disbanded even though I still keep in contact with all of them except Naru and Lin.

"Yeah I got a couple other people to do it."

"Cool. Hey do you mind if I use the back and work on what the songs I'm doing later."

"Yeah go ahead on back."

"Thanks. O and all my old friends are coming in tonight."

"Ok I'll have their usual table ready."

"Thanks Haru." He nods and I walk into the back.

**That Evening**

"Hey Mai, you're on in five." A yell comes from the door.

"Ok, thanks Mike." I walk to the door but before I walk out I take one last look in the mirror. I walk out and I see Haru on stage.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all ready to hear one of our very own. You all know and love her. Let's hear it for Miss Mai Taniyama." I walk out on stage and everyone is cheering like crazy.

"Thanks everyone I have a few old songs that I'm going to sing along with a new song that I finished not long ago. I hope you enjoy. So this first song you all should know. Here we go."

_It's summer_  
><span><em>The heat is blazing<em>  
><span><em>Like the 4th of July<em>  
><span><em>I got the air, con on<em>  
><span><em>And it's blasted on high<em>  
><span><em>So just grab something cool<em>  
><span><em>And jump in your ride<em>  
><span><em>Pick up everybody, I'll be waiting outside<em>

_Woah, woah_  
><span><em>The summer's not hot without you<em>  
><span><em>Back up: Can't wait to see ya<em>  
><span><em>Woah, woah<em>  
><span><em>The summer won't start without you<em>

_The temperature is 99_  
><span><em>And it can get much hotter<em>  
><span><em>So come on over Romeo<em>  
><span><em>And vamos a la playa<em>

_Woah, woah_  
><span><em>The summer's not hot<em>  
><span><em>The summer's won't start without you<em>

_**The summer's not hot  
>The summer's not hot<br>Till you show up  
>The summer's not hot<br>The summer's not hot  
>The summer's not hot<br>Till you show up**_  
><span><em>It's summer<em>  
>I look into the audience and I see everyone. I see Ayako, Monk, Rei, John, Yasu, &amp; Masako even Akira, Rei boyfriend, is here. But I also see two others, Naru and Lin. I freeze on the inside but don't show it.<br>_You are the reason that I jump in the pool_  
><span><em>'Cause you're so hot that that I gotta get cooled darlin'<em>  
><span><em>All your friends<em>  
><span><em>Just bring them along<em>  
><span><em>Hurry up and meet me<em>  
><span><em>There's a party going on<em>

_Woah, woah_  
><span><em>Summer's not hot without you<em>  
><span><em>Woah, woah<em>  
><span><em>The summer won't start without you<em>  
><span><em>The temperature is 99<em>  
><span><em>And it can get much hotter<em>  
><span><em>So come on over Romeo<em>  
><span><em>And vamos a la playa<em>

_Woah, woah_  
><span><em>The summer's not hot<em>  
><span><em>The summer won't start without you<em>

_**Till you show up  
>Till you showed up<br>Till you showed up  
>Till you showed up<strong>_  
><em><span>In my heart it's freezing<br>I am wearing a bikini  
>And I know the sun is beating down<br>Wherever you may be_

_But the summer's not hot to me_

_**The summer's not hot** to me  
><strong>The summer's not hot<strong> to me_  
><em><strong>Till you show up<br>The summer's not hot  
>The summer's not hot<br>The summer's not hot  
>Till you show up<strong>__  
><em>  
><span><em>Woah, woah<em>  
><span><em>Summer's not hot without you<em>  
><span><em>Woah, woah<em>  
><span><em>The summer won't start without you<em>  
><span><em>The temperature is 99<em>  
><span><em>And it can get much hotter<em>  
><span><em>So come on over Romeo<em>  
><span><em>And vamos a la playa<em>

_Woah, woah_  
><span><em>The summer's not hot<em>  
><span><em>The summer won't start without you<em>

_The summer's not hot to me_  
><span><em>It's not hot to me<em>  
><span><em>No matter what the temperature is<em>  
><span><em>The summer's not hot to me<em>  
><span><em>It's not hot to me<em>  
><span><em>No matter what the temperature is<em>

I finish and go right into my second song.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
>It's so hard to break in<br>There's no way to fake it  
>Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feelin'<br>And I shouldn't believe in  
>The dreams that I'm dreamin'<span>_

_I hear it every day_  
><em><span>I hear it all the time<span>_  
><em><span>I'm never gonna amount too much<span>_  
><em><span>But they're never gonna change my mind, no<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
><em><span>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<span>_  
><em><span>Something I don't know<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<br>Something I don't know_

_Like how many inches in a mile_  
><em><span>What it takes to make you smile<span>_  
><em><span>Get you not to treat me like a child, baby<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
><em><span>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<span>_  
><em><span>Something I don't know<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_  
><em><span>Tell me, Tell me something I don't know<span>_

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing_  
><em><span>The life I'm pursuing<span>_  
><em><span>The odds I'll be losing<span>_  
><em><span>Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, no<span>_  
><em><span>One in a billion, oh<span>_  
><em><span>One in a zillion<span>_

_I hear it every day_  
><em><span>I hear it all the time<span>_  
><em><span>I'm never gonna amount too much<span>_  
><em><span>But they're never gonna change my mind, no<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
><em><span>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<span>_  
><em><span>Something I don't know<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<br>Something I don't know_

_Like how many inches in a mile_  
><em><span>What it takes to make you smile<span>_  
><em><span>Get you not to treat me like a child, baby<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
><em><span>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<span>_  
><em><span>Something I don't know<span>_

_**Selena hit the track  
>Like Katrina makin' waves<br>Like Cold Medina, make 'em say**  
>"I'm ready!"<br>**Are you ready for it?**Yeah, I'm ready for it  
><strong>Really ready for it?<strong>Yeah, I'm ready for it_

_I'm on my way_  
><em><span>I know I'm gonna get there someday<span>_  
><em><span>It doesn't help when you say<span>_  
><em><span>It won't be easy<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
><em><span>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<span>_  
><em><span>Something I don't know<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<br>Something I don't know_

_Like how many inches in a mile_  
><em><span>What it takes to make you smile<span>_  
><em><span>Get you not to treat me like a child, baby<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_  
><em><span>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<span>_  
><em><span>Something I don't know<span>_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<br>Something I don't know_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
>Something I don't know, Something I don't know<br>Something I don't know_

_Tell me_

I look at the audience when I finish the song. "Ok, this is the last song I'm going to be doing to night. This is my new song so I hope you all enjoy it." I turn to the band and nod my head as the music starts.

_Everything's cool, yeah_

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

_And I know,_

_Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no_

_Cause I don't feel so good_

_I'm tangled up inside_

_My heart is on my sleeve_

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

_And it might be wonderful_

_It might be magical_

_It might be everything I've waited for,_

_A miracle_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_

_With someone new_

_It could never be the way I loved you_

I look at the table everyone is sitting at and I lock gazes with Naru and my mind goes back to that night that I confessed to him. All he did was ask me "Me or Gene?"

_Letting you go is_

_Making me feel so cold, yeah_

_And I've been trying to make_

_Believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah_

_See, I'm a wreck inside_

_My tongue is tied and my_

_Whole body feels so weak_

_The future may be all I really need_

_And it might be wonderful, yeah_

_It might be magical, uh oh_

_It might be everything I've waited for,_

_A miracle_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_

_With someone new_

_It could never be the way I loved you_

I start to remember all the times I had back when everyone worked for SPR and how Masako and I use to be rivals. Now she is my best friend and is dating John.

_Like a first love,_

_The one and only true love_

_Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_

_I loved you like you loved me_

_Like something pure and holy_

_Like something that can never be replaced_

_And it was wonderful,_

_It was magical,_

_It was everything I've waited for,_

_A miracle_

_And if I should ever fall in love again_

_With someone new_

_Oh, It could never be the way_

_No, It will never be the way_

_I loved you_

"Thank you all and have a great night." I walk back into my dressing room as soon as I close the door I look at my arms. After three years of quitting I still have the scars after Naru left for England. Everyone knew that I was cutting myself and told me that I needed to stop but it took me until Rei found out that I was finally able to stop cutting myself.

**Flashback**

I was sitting on my bed with Rei in her room finishing her homework. _It's been a week since Monk and Ayako adopted us and we moved in._ I though as I held my dad's old pocket knife out and ready to add yet another cut on my arm. Just as I was about to apply pressure Rei walked in.

"Hey Mai I was-…Mai, what are you doing?" she runs over and grabs the knife. I look away from her in shame. "Mai, how long have you been cutting yourself?" I don't answer. Next thing I know Rei has both my arm and looking at them in shock. "Mai, I…Mai, please don't I can't lose you as well. Please! I can't go through everything we did with mama and papa. Please promise me you'll stop." I look at her and I see her crying. But in her eyes I see pleading and worry. "Promise me Mai!"

"I promise Rei."

**End Flashback**

That day I promise Rei that I would never cut myself like I had been.

_Knock Knock_

I walk to the door and I see Mike. "Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Haru asked me to tell you that you can go home for the day."

"Ok, Thanks Mike." He nods and I walk out of my dressing room and walk into the main part of the club and go over to the table everyone is at. "Hey guys, so what did you think of the show tonight?" I ask and Rei is the first to answer.

"It was great sis. I really liked the last song."

"She's right Mai. You get better and better every time." Yasu says.

"Thanks guys." I look over at Lin. "So Lin what did you think?"

"I never knew you could sing Mai." He answers with a smile.

"Hey Mai, good you haven't left yet." Haru says running over.

"What's up Haru?"

"It's happened again can you come help me out."

"Yeah, show me the way." I turn back to everyone else. "I'll be right back. Monk, John can you guys come with me just in case." They nod and I see the confused and questioning look from Naru.

An hour later, John, Monk, and I walk back over to everyone else. "Man, I hate when this happens. That's the tenth time in a month."

"are you ok sis? You look like crap."

"Gee thanks Rei."

"What I'm only being honest?"

"Still but yes I'm fine just tired." I look over at Naru. "I was going to ask earlier but what the hell are you doing back here in Japan Naru or is it Kazuya or better yet Oliver."

"Mai, don't start this here." Monk whispers in my ear.

"Fine." I sigh. "But seriously what are you doing here?"

"I came to re-open SPR." Naru answers. "And I want you to come back and work for me."

I was silent. I was in too much shock to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Mai decide? Will she be able to work with Naru with the feelings she still holds? Will Rei and Akira join the SPR gang?<strong>

**Please Review to let me know what you all think of the story as well as what you think should happen from here.**

**Song: **_**Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Summer's Not Hot, **_**&**_** The Way I Loved You**_** all by:****Selena Gomez & The Scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

_Italic_ - thoughts

_Italic_/Underline – Mai singing

_Italic_/**Bold ** – Back-up singers singing

_Italic_/**Bold**/Underline – Guy singer singing

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_I look over at Naru. "I was going to ask earlier but what the hell are you doing back here in Japan Naru or is it __Kazuya or better yet Oliver."_

"_Mai, don't start this here." Monk whispers in my ear._

"_Fine." I sigh. "But seriously what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to re-open SPR." Naru answers. "And I want you to come back and work for me."_

_I was silent. I was in too much shock to answer._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Next Day**

I woke up and it was 6:00 in the morning so I decided to go down into the basement to the home studio to work on a new song. After an hour I was singing it to see how it sounded.

_"Never look back," we said  
>How was I to know I'd miss you so?<br>Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
>Where do I go?<span>_

_And you didn't hear_  
><em><span>All my joy through my tears<span>_  
><em><span>All my hopes through my fears<span>_  
><em><span>Did you know, still I miss you somehow<span>_

_From the bottom of my broken heart_  
><em><span>There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know<span>_  
><em><span>You were my first love, you were my true love<span>_  
><em><span>From the first kisses to the very last rose<span>_  
><em><span>From the bottom of my broken heart<span>_  
><em><span>Even though time may find me somebody new<span>_  
><em><span>You were my real love, I never knew love<span>_  
><em><span>'Til there was you<span>_  
><em><span>From the bottom of my broken heart<span>_

_"Baby," I said, "please stay._  
><em><span>Give our love a chance for one more day"<span>_  
><em><span>We could have worked things out<span>_  
><em><span>Taking time is what love's all about<span>_

_But you put a dart_  
><em><span>Through my dreams through my heart<span>_  
><em><span>And I'm back where I started again<span>_  
><em><span>Never thought it would end<span>_

_From the bottom of my broken heart_  
><em><span>There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know<span>_  
><em><span>You were my first love, you were my true love<span>_  
><em><span>From the first kisses to the very last rose<span>_  
><em><span>From the bottom of my broken heart<span>_  
><em><span>Even though time may find me somebody new<span>_  
><em><span>You were my real love, I never knew love<span>_  
><em><span>'Til there was you<span>_  
><em><span>From the bottom of my broken heart<span>_

_You promised yourself_  
><em><span>But to somebody else<span>_  
><em><span>And you made it so perfectly clear<span>_  
><em><span>Still I wish you were here<span>_

_From the bottom of my broken heart_  
><em><span>There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know<span>_  
><em><span>You were my first love, you were my true love<span>_  
><em><span>From the first kisses to the very last rose<span>_  
><em><span>From the bottom of my broken heart<span>_  
><em><span>Even though time may find me somebody new<span>_  
><em><span>You were my real love, I never knew love<span>_  
><em><span>'Til there was you<span>_  
><em><span>From the bottom of my broken heart<span>_

_"Never look back," we said_  
><em><span>How was I to know I'd miss you so?<span>_

There was someone clapping I turn around thinking that it would be Rei to yell at her for coming down here when no one way aloud down here but to my surprise it was Naru. "What are you doing down here? No one is aloud down here." I give him a death glare.

"Rei invited me into the house and told me you were down here." Just then Rei comes running down.

"Sorry sis I didn't know that he left the living room when I went to make him and you some tea." She says while setting the tea tray down.

"It's ok Rei. I'm not mad at you and thank you for the tea." She nods and walks back upstairs when I hear the door close I go over and pour myself a cup of tea then look at Naru. "So what do you want?"

"I'm here to get my answer."

"From when do you want the answer to four years ago or last night?"

"What do you mean four years ago?" _He has got to be kidding me. Right?_ I thought while I take a sip sitting on one of the sofas.

"You're kidding? Right?" he says nothing. "Wow. This is just making me want to break my promise to Rei." I look over at my dad's old pocket knife that is sitting next to the tea tray.

"Mai, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when I confessed to you four years ago." I start to get worm so I pull off my hoody and just wear my tank top. I see Naru staring at my arms the scares going from my wrists up to my elbows. He walks over and grabs my hands and takes a better look at them.

"Why would you cut yourself like this Mai?" I look at him and of course he has his mask on so I see no emotion.

"It helped me that first year after you rejected me and left for England with Lin and your brother's body. You never even left me answer your question that night." I tell him and remove my hands from his grip while looking the other way. "You should go. I have to get ready for work."

"Mai…" I turn to see him looking right in my eyes. "What if I told you that I wanted an answer for both?"

"Do you really want to know?" He slightly nods. I take a deep breath and I answer. "To answer your question four years ago, you, it always was you. Seeing Gene in my dreams made me think that I would love to see your smile to see if they were similar or not. But also by talking to both of you I started to realize that he was someone else entirely. I use to lay awake for hours wondering why I was feeling the way I did. Finally when we were doing the Bloody Labyrinth case I realized that I was falling for you. When you asked me you or Gene I was so upset on the inside that I couldn't answer. I loved you Naru and I still do to this very day. Now to answer your question about rejoining SPR I will but I still have to do my shows at the club. I'll be talking to Haru about…"

Before I could finish I felt Naru's lips against mine. My eyes widen in surprise but slowly close and I start to kiss him back. I feel his thong slide across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly grant. While we are fighting for dominance he slides his arms around my waist but not before he moves me to where I'm straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck and have one of my hands in his hair. I tug his hair a bit and I hear a small growl escape his throat I smile into the kiss. He starts to moves his hands up under my shirt and I push him away. He gives me a questioning look. "Going too fast."

"That's ok, I can wait." He says with a smirk on his face. Before I can kiss him again there is a knock at the door up the stairs.

"Mai, Haru just called and asked if you were going to be at work today." Monk calls down. I look at Naru's watch and my eyes widen it was 8:30.

"Crap! Yeah Monk tell him I'll be in, in a half hour." I yell up. While getting up from Naru's lap.

"Ok, I'll let him know." I hear the footsteps fading I turn to Naru as he's getting up.

"Hey do you want to come for my rehearsal?" I ask as we are walking upstairs to the main level.

"I would love to Mai." He says as I'm heading up to my room to change.

"Ok, give me a minute to change and we can go." He nods and kisses my check.

* * *

><p><strong>40 Minutes Later At The Club<strong>

I walk in hand in hand with Naru and I see Haru at the bar. "Hey Haru, sorry for being late I was working on a new song."

"that's ok Mai. Anyway everyone's ready."

"Cool." I let go of Naru's hand and hand him my jacket. I walk over to the stage. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late ok so let's get started. Let's do _Bring Me To Life_,_ Lessons Learned_, and _Lessons Learned_ in that order. Sound good?" they all nodded. "Ok, then here we go. We'll do it like always and everything." They nodded and I looked over at Haru and nodded letting him know we were ready.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all ready to hear one of our very own. You all know and love her. Let's hear it for Miss Mai Taniyama." He walks back to behind the bar as I walk up to the mic.

"Thanks everyone I have a few old songs that I'm going to sing. I hope you enjoy. So this first song you all should know you can sing along if you want. Here we go." I turn to the band and nod.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>Leading you down into my core<br>Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Before I come undone  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<em>

_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Before I come undone  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
><em>_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
><strong>__Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>**__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<br>__**Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
><strong>__Bring me to life_

_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Wake me up inside  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**Wake me up  
><strong>__Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**I can't wake up  
><strong>__Before I come undone  
><em>_**Save me  
><strong>__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
><em>_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
><strong>__Bring me to life_

I wait a few moments then nod to the band once again.

_There's some things that I regret,  
>Some words I wish had gone unsaid,<br>Some starts,  
>That had some bitter endings,<br>Been some bad times I've been through,  
>Damage I cannot undo,<br>Some things,  
>I wish I could do all all over again,<br>But it don't really matter,  
>Life gets that much harder,<br>It makes you that much stronger,  
>Oh, some pages turned,<br>Some bridges burned,  
>But there were,<br>Lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
>Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,<br>Every change, life has thrown me,  
>I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,<br>I'm grateful, for every scar,  
>Some pages turned,<br>Some bridges burned,  
>But there were lessons learned.<em>

_There's mistakes that I have made,  
>Some chances I just threw away,<br>Some roads,  
>I never should've taken,<br>Been some signs I didn't see,  
>Hearts that I hurt needlessly,<br>Some wounds,  
>That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,<br>But it don't make no difference,  
>The past can't be rewritten,<br>You get the life you're given,_

_Oh, some pages turned,  
>Some bridges burned,<br>But there were,  
>Lessons learned.<em>

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
>Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,<br>Every change, life has thrown me,  
>I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,<br>I'm grateful, for every scar,  
>Some pages turned,<br>Some bridges burned,  
>But there were lessons learned.<em>

_And all the things that break you,  
>Are all the things that make you strong,<br>You can't change the past,  
>Cause it's gone,<br>And you just gotta move on,  
>Because it's all,<br>Lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
>Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,<br>Every change, life has thrown me,  
>I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,<br>I'm grateful, for every scar,  
>Some pages turned,<br>Some bridges burned,  
>But there were lessons learned,<br>Oh, some pages turned,  
>Some bridges burned,<br>But there were lessons learned,  
>Lessons learned. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

"Thank you everyone. This last song is one of my favorites I wrote it about four years ago and now I'm happy to share it with all of you I would like to hear you sing it along with me to night if you want. Again thank you for coming out on a beautiful night to hear me sing for all of you." I turn and nod to the band. As the music start I look and I meet Naru's gaze.

_I guess I should've known  
>It wasn't gonna end okay<br>You're such a troublemaker  
>But I like it just that way<br>A bomb tick tickin'_

_With neither one of us to blame  
>Just like a countdown ready to blow<br>I sat around a lot  
>And thought about the world without you<br>No matter what you think  
>Everything is not about you<br>You think I'm still hung up on you  
>Well baby it's not true<em>

_Now look at me  
>The memories turn to dust<br>There is only one explanation  
>I wasn't really in love<br>__**I wasn't really in love  
><strong>__It was just a crush  
><em>_**It was just a crush  
><strong>__Sparks fly when we touch  
>It was never enough<br>It was just a crush  
><em>_**It was just a crush  
><strong>__Yeah_

_You throw away the things  
>You need<br>There's nothing left to lose  
>The things I never wanna be<br>I owe it all to you  
>You just can't help yourself<br>It's just what you do  
>'Cause this is real life<br>Not a show_

_Now look at me  
><span>The memories turn to dust<span>  
><span>There is only one explanation<span>  
><span>I wasn't really in love<span>  
><em>_**I wasn't really in love  
><strong>__It was just a crush  
><em>_**It was just a crush  
><strong>__Sparks fly when we touch  
><span>It was never enough<span>  
><span>It was just a crush<span>  
><em>_**It was just a crush  
><strong>__Yeah_

_You'll be fine  
>Just find another girl<br>To kick around  
>Won't be long until<br>They all know  
>What I figured out<em>

_Now look at me  
><span>The memories turn to dust<span>  
><span>There is only one explanation<span>  
><span>I wasn't really in love<span>  
><em>_**I wasn't really in love  
><strong>__It was just a crush  
><em>_**It was just a crush  
><strong>__Sparks fly when we touch  
>It was never enough<br>It was just a crush  
>It was just a crush<em>_**  
><strong>__Yeah_

_It was just a crush  
>Yeah<em>

I walked off stage and into my dressing room changed and left with Naru. After about fifteen minutes of making out at the door I finally went in and went straight for my bedroom. As I laid there I began to think about the day's events and how things turned out for Naru and me. And with that sleep finally took me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review to let me know what you all think of the story as well as what you think should happen from here.<strong>

**Song:** _**From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart**_** By: Britney Spears, **_**Bring Me To Life**_** By: Evanescence feat. Paul McCoy, **_**Lessons Learned**_** By: Carrie Underwood, and **_**Crush**_** By: Selena Gomez & The Scene**


End file.
